A Thorne In His Side
by Velvet Rose1
Summary: Velvet Thorne is at Hogwarts for her first year. She becomes fast friends with Ginny Weasley, but when Velvet notices Ginny writing in this diary an awful lot, she decides to investigate, and see what is so special about it.
1. Arriving at Hogwarts and New Friends

Disclaimer: Note, I will put ONE disclaimer and one disclaimer only, it takes up valuable writing time to write up a disclaimer at the top of every chapter, so I will put my disclaimer-ish stuff in here. I do not own Harry Potter or any relating subjects: i.e.: people, places, characters, objects. What I DO own is: Velvet Thorne and her past and a few other characters, as well as the plot, and some miscellaneous things that will be found throughout the story. Thanks for your time and attention, and we will now start off the story.  
  
Hogwarts. Second year. Hermione Granger, lone. She looked down towards the tiny girl at her side. Brushing strands of frazzled hair out of her face, she leaned down. "Now, Velvet. Did you say your name was?" The girl nodded, "You follow along with the other first years to Hagrid. He's the unbelievably tall man with the lantern, and he will escort you to the Great Hall, where you will be sorted. Now run along, you don't want to miss your boat."  
  
The little girl nodded, and ran off, huddling against the other students from the drizzle of rain that sprayed down upon them, old and new alike.  
  
"Firs' years gather inter this boat!" Hagrid called. He was a MONSTER of a man. Three times as tall as her foster parent, and four times as wide. Her large blue eyes blinking against the stinging, icy bits of rain that fell down upon them as she stared at him. To her, it looked as if a large animal had crawled and died on his mouth. And another on his head. His hair and beard were long and scraggly. She wondered what sorts of animals might live within.  
  
Hagrid boarded three students onto each boat. Velvet looked at the other two students on her boat. A girl with flaming red hair and freckles, and a boy with dark brown hair, and beady grey eyes. The girl blinked once more, and stayed at the back of the boat as the two in front of her chatted animatedly to one another. After talking for a while, the red-headed girl turned around, and looked at Velvet curiously. "Hello!" She said brightly, smiling. "My name's Ginny Weasley, what's yours?" Velvet looked at Ginny, and smiled weakly back. "My name's Velvet Thorne." The boy turned around, "Velvet? What kind of name is that?... What kind of mother names their child after a type of CLOTH?" Velvet glared at him, "My mother, that's whom." The boy sneered, "Well. MY name is Ward Huntington the Third." Ginny and Velvet couldn't help but snicker at his name, and he looked indignantly at them. "I am named after my father, and he was named after HIS father." Velvet shrugged. "I see. Well. My mother had the originality to come up with a name for me, and didn't have to copy off of someone else." Ward rolled his eyes, and shook his head. He turned to the front of the boat, and didn't speak at all until he was sorted.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the first year students were lined up in the Great Hall. Most of them looked terrified, cracking their knuckles, wringing their hands, biting their lips. Velvet however, was terribly intrigued by the sky above. She half expected the drizzle of rain to come down atop her head, though it stopped three or four feet before it touched the students.  
  
Velvet looked to her left, where Ginny was standing on her tiptoes, looking over the crowds towards a table on the far right of the room. A banner that was scarlet, with a golden lion hung above them. "He's not here!" Ginny sighed, sulking. "Who's not here?" Velvet replied, "Ron." Velvet blinked, "I am afraid I don't know who this "Ron" person whom you speak of, is." Ginny flushed, "He's my older brother. I wanted him here to see me get sort- :" But Ginny was cut off as a loud eruption of clapping was heard as the Sorting Hat sorted the first student into 'Hufflepuff'. Velvet looked over at Ginny, "What exactly are we getting sorted for?" Ginny looked at Velvet. "Well. There are four houses. Gryffindor, where I hope to be sorted. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, And." She made a face, "Slytherin. Gryffindor is the house that is known for. Bravery. That's the house that my WHOLE FAMILY was sorted into. Hufflepuff is known for rather kind people, but they are somewhat dim. If you know what I mean." She grinned, and so did Velvet. "Ravenclaw is known for students that are smarter than most, and do well in school. And Slytherin." She made another face, like a cringe. "Is where the Dark Lord's followers go. They are known to be quite rude, and mean." Ginny pointed to a blonde haired boy, whom was clapping loudly as a girl with trouncy black curls was sorted into his house. "That's Draco Malfoy. He's a Slytherin, incredibly rude. My brother and his friends hate him, and my father and his are enemies. If you want to stay safe, stay out of his path. For your own good." Velvet nodded, as CREEVEY, COLIN was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
About twenty minutes passed, and HUNTINGTON, WARD was called to the small three legged stool. Velvet pushed her way to the front to see where he would end up, "SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, and Ginny, who had appeared behind Velvet shook her head. "No surprise there. Remember how rude he was to us on the boat?" Velvet nodded. Time passed along quickly, and then "THORNE, VELVET!" Was called. "That's you!" Ginny said, nudging her forward slightly. A few raised eyebrows arose as Velvet walked up onto the stage. The girl could hear whispers as she walked up. "Velvet? What kind of name is that?" And some giggling. Velvet was rather nervous now, being in front of so many people! It was rather frightening. As she stepped up the stairs to the stool, her foot got caught on the end of her robes, and she tripped. Her face flushed as she heard students laughing. But she regained her dignity, and stepped up onto the pedestal, and sat down on the stool, as an old woman with glasses lifted the hat. The hat dropped onto her head, and covered her eyes, and nose so she had to breathe from her mouth.  
  
"Who do we have here?..." The hat asked, "Velvet Thorne. What a unique name." The hat seemed to smirk, "Now where to put you?" It asked, "Definitely not Hufflepuff. You're much too wise, never would fit in. Nor Slytherin. Much too pure for Slytherin. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are the two I am having difficulties with. Where to put you where to put you." The hat seemed to sigh, GRYFFINDOR! Velvet told the hat, "Gryffindor you say?... Why is that?...Ah.. I see. Because your friend is in Gryffindor. You are rather brave. After all that you've been through, I sense it. But you are also wise beyond your years, and Ravenclaw would suit you best. NO GRYFFINDOR!!!! Her mind screamed to the hat. "Are you sure?" Velvet nodded furiously. "One last chance for Ravenclaw. Not Ravenclaw? I suppose not, you're much too stubborn for Ravenclaw. Better be Gryffindor then. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and emerged from beneath the hat a smiling girl. The woman smiled down at her, "Welcome to Gryffindor, dear." Velvet smiled, "Thankyou Ma'am." She smiled, then blinked. "Go sit down, now.." Velvet blinked. "Where?" She whispered, "Why where all the clapping and hollering is coming from!" The old woman smiled a bit, and Velvet nodded. She had often learned to drown out loud noises when she was listening for directions, which is why she hadn't heard them clapping. But, she looked at Ginny, who gave her the thumbs up, and Velvet went and took a seat next to "CREEVEY, COLIN" and the girl with busy hair whom had told her where to go. "Welcome to Gryffindor!" The girl said, smiling.  
  
A few names later, and Ginny came bounding over to the table, sitting in between Velvet and Colin. The meal started, and they ate joyously, giggling, laughing, swapping tales and meeting new Housemates.  
  
Bed time soon came, and Velvet followed the rest of the Gryffindor House out of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor Common Room, where they learned the password, Wattlebird. A very odd word nonetheless, but that was okay, because this was a very odd place. Ginny and Velvet marched up the stairs towards the dormitories, where their luggage had already been delivered. Laying on Velvet's pillow was her kitten, Nettik, or Tikki for short. The kitten was tiny, just like his owner, he was vivid orange with dark brown stripes. Velvet smiled, and sat down on her bed, Tikki climbed over to her, and sat in her lap, looking up at her with "Mrrroowwwww" She giggled, "Yes yes.. I assumed you would be hungry." She grinned, and pulled out a napkin with some grilled salmon within, and lay it down on the floor. She would've put it in Tikki's bowl, but she hadn't unpacked yet, and things don't just unpack themselves, even though the school IS magic.  
  
The four girls who were in the dormitory introduced themselves.  
  
Ginny Weasley, eleven years old, six older brothers. At the moment four attended Hogwarts, we already know that she has red hair and brown eyes, as well as freckles.  
  
Next, was Christie McClowski, twelve years old, an older brother and an older sister, her sister attended Hogwarts, and was in Ravenclaw. She had dark brown hair, cut to her waist, and dark green eyes.  
  
And last, was Jennifer Nichols, twelve years old, three older brothers, and one younger sister. Her brothers have already graduated. She was a dark skinned girl with beaded braids that hung down her back, and lovely chocolate brown eyes.  
  
The girls all chatted for a while, before deciding it was time for lights out. They all dressed into pyjamas, wished one another good night, and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. First Day and Nightmares

The following morning, Velvet woke up earlier than either of her three dorm mates. She yawned, and stretched, looking around the room, Tikki was curled up against her chest, head nustled into his paws. She smiled lightly, and stroked him, "Wake up, Tikki." The kitten stirred, opening his eyes, and yawning to bare his oh-so-frightening kitty fangs, and stretched to bare his oh-so-frightening kitty claws. He stood up, and looked at her, blinking his eyes up at her. "Mrrroww.." He told her, nuzzling his head against her chin. "Good morning to you, too!" She giggled, and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
She got up, and pulled out her set of robes, and uniform for the day, before taking her toiletries into the bathroom, and taking a shower. She stepped out, and dried off, before putting on her uniform. The uniform consisted of a grey pleated skirt, coming above her knees, to her mid- thigh, a crisp white button up blouse, grey sweater-vest, and her gold and scarlet tie. She pulled a pair of white knee-socks up to her knees, and buckled on her black Sunday Shoes, before looking into the mirror, and towel-drying her hair.  
  
Excuse me terribly, for previously I did not give you a description of Velvet here. Velvet is tiny for her age, she is eleven years old, and 4'2, very thin, and not developed at all. Though she IS only eleven. Her hair is cut to her chin, and dyed peroxide blonde, though it changes every year. The previous year it was dyed a dark merlot color, and now white blonde. Her eyes, were a dull, bland, boring blue. Just blue. Like everyone else's. White. With a blue dot in the center, and a black dot in the center of that, repeat on the other side.  
  
She pulled her hair back into two stubby pigtails, and brushed an eyelash off of her cheek, before walking out. The other three girls were getting ready as well. "Morning Velvet!" The chorus rang out, "Morning Ginny, Christie, Jennifer." She yawned.  
  
A sudden brush against her leg made her jump, and she looked down to see Tikki rubbing against her back. She smiled, and nodded. "Sorry. I should have fed you when I got out of bed." She opened her trunk, and dug around, fishing out two bowls. One bright yellow porcelain, the other lime green porcelain. One said "WATER!" In wavy letters, and the other said "FOOD!" in big stretched out letters. Velvet went into the bathroom, and filled the bowl with water, and brought it back out, placing it next to her bedside table. After that, she moved back to the trunk, and pulled out a bag of KITTY! food, which she placed into the other bowl, and placed that next to the water. "There. You have your food." She blinked, and looked over at Ginny "What are you writing, Gin?" Velvet asked, Ginny looked up sharply, "Nothing!" She snapped, and hurriedly placed the black, leather bound book into her bag. Velvet shrugged, "If you say so."  
  
Velvet stood up, and pulled the robes off of her bed, Gryffindor patches already sewn into them, and undid the buttons on the inside, slipped it on, and left the buttons undone, until classes started.  
  
"C'mon!" The girls called, "Let's go down to breakfast!" Velvet nodded, pulled her bag over her shoulder, and ran after the girls.  
  
Classes began shortly after breakfast.  
  
First was transfiguration, they were turning beetles into buttons, Velvet was having a particularly rough time, but Jennifer seemed to have it down pat. "Jenn." Velvet asked shyly, "Yeah?" She answered, "Would you help me? I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong.." Velvet looked helpless as Jennifer moved over, "Go ahead. Try it." Velvet nodded, and pointed at the beetle "Backaroffte" |A/N: Just making up spells here, don't mind me .| She moved her wand, and watched as the beetle was stunned for fifteen seconds, then started scuttling around the table once more. "I see what you're doing wrong!" She suddenly said, "It's not Backaroffte, it's Barackoffte." Velvet blushed, "Oh." Jennifer nodded and smiled, "Go on. Try it now." Velvet cleared her throat, and pointed her wand at the beetle, "Barackoffte!" And suddenly, the beetle stopped moving. Standing stationary, though it wasn't a full button, it had holes in it, and had a plastic-y texture to it. "Well done, Miss Thorne." Professor McGonagall complimented, and Velvet smiled. "Thank you, Ma'am."  
  
Next on her schedule was herbology. She walked down the grassy slopes to greenhouse one where a dumpy little witch with frazzled hair stood waiting for them. "Good morning, class!" She said with a bright smile, "I am Professor Sprout, your herbology teacher. It shouldn't be too hard to remember seeing as herbology has to do with plants." She smiled again as she though she made a little joke. A few forced laughs were heard, which made Velvet and her roommates giggle. Footsteps were heard as students bearing Slytherin Crests on their robes. "Sorry we're late." A familiar voice said, turning around, Velvet noted it was Ward. "Professor Snape kept us late because some Hufflepuff knocked over a whole cabinet of potions supplies, and he made us stay until they cleaned it." Professor Sprout nodded, "Ah, I see. Well. Come along then, into the greenhouse!" All of the twenty students entered the room, Gryffindors on one side of the large table in the center, and Slytherins on the other side. "Now." Said Professor Sprout, "Today I am going to teach you about bubotubors. This is what a bubotubor plant looks like." Professor Sprout lay an absolutely disgusting looking potted plant onto the table. "Today. We are going to be potting these, and later on in the semester we will squeeze them for their pus. Madame Pomfrey needs to keep a healthy supply of it for the older students who cause." Professor Sprout sighed, "Acne spells on each other. The pimples can grow up to the size of pennies, it's absolutely horrific." The students made faces, "Yes. Well. Each of you will be potting one of these plants today. We have seedlings there in the center of the table." Professor Sprout's voice was pushed out of Velvet's head as she looked at the tiny plants. They were a noxious yellow in color, and about two inches tall, with large, banana leaf-like leaves, protruding from the top of the stem, was a teeny tiny little bud. It was a slightly dark yellow than the rest of the plant, and was where the pus would come from when it was time to squeeze them. "Now take one of the plants, and place them in your pot. Add some dirt, and some water, and you're done.. Begin." All at once, twenty hands reached for the little plants. Velvet just stood back, and watched as this happened. Once everyone had a plant, Velvet reached forward, and took the last one left. It was puny, and looked like it would die soon. "Great. I'll get low marks in this class as well." Though she was quite sure the little plant would not make it, she filled the pot halfway up with potting soil, placed the little plant in, and filled the rest of the pot up. Then she watered it. With a little bit of water, she noticed a small difference in the plants disposition, it sat up taller, and straighter. Someone believed it had enough of a chance to pot it, so it might as well try. "Nice plant, Cloth-Girl." She heard a familiar voice call out, and narrowed her eyes. "Well look. If it isn't Mr. Non-Original himself." She scowled. Was that the best she could do? Honestly. She was losing the small touch that she had. "Why don't you hack it up and put it in the compost pile. That thing won't last a week." Velvet looked at him indignantly, "Well I'll show you. My plant'll live. You just watch. And plus, I'd rather have a plant that grows well on it's own than feeding it steroids." She commented, pointing to the now half empty jar of "QuickTaGrow" that was directly in front of Ward's pot. "Oh shutup." She mumbled, and turned away from her. "You may remove your gloves now." Professor Sprout said, "Deposit them into this box, and you may leave for your next class."  
  
Alas. One more class, and then half an hour break for lunch.  
  
Next class on the agenda, was potions. The class all Gryffindors had been dreading. Dun dun dunnnnnn. This would be quite interesting. The twenty students |Once more joined by Slytherin| entered the dank, dark room that was Professor Snape's class. Standing in front of the class, was a tall, scary man with a huge nose, and hair that looked like someone had taken motor oil and washed his hair with it. Eeeew! She shuddered, "I." He paused for added drama, "Am Professor Snape. I am your Potions Master, and you will respect and obey me. You must listen, for I will not tolerate mistakes in my class. Do you understand?" No one said a word. "That was NOT a rhetorical question." Ooooh. Now the students got it, a few mumbled "Yes's" and some people nodded their heads. "You will call me Sir, and Professor at ALL times." Professor Snape then returned to sit behind his desk, pulling out a roll of parchment, and looked at students, one by one. He called out students to sit next to each other at the tables, setting a Gryffindor next to a Slytherin, much to the dismay of the four roommates. "Huntington, Thorne. First desk. Center row." Velvet sighed, and moved her things to the front desk in the center, and Ward Huntington the Third sat down next to her. "Not you!" They chorused, and looked at Professor Snape. "Professor this is unfair!" Ward argued, "I can't sit next to him! He's a prat!" Velvet nodded, looking at Professor Snape with a pained expression. "What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Looks like both of you could learn a lesson in common courtesy. So you WILL sit together." The two looked at each other skeptically, and sighed, plopping down. Jennifer got paired up with a girl named Lucy and sat in the row over, but two seats back. Christie was paired up with another girl named Tarinn, and was put in the same row as Velvet, but four three seats behind, and Ginny was paired up with a boy named Jason, and was placed in the very back row. The rest of the class was extremely boring. Ward and Velvet spent half the time kicking each other under the desk, and by the end of class, Velvet had received several bruises from the sharp heel of Ward's boots, and the boy had an equal amount of battle scars on his shins. Professor Snape adjourned the class, and told them he would explain about the fundamentals of potion making the next day. "Great." Muttered Velvet as she, Ginny, Christie, and Jennifer left the dungeons. "Another boring class of being abused-"She was cut-off "And abusive." Christie added, giggling. "And abusive.." Velvet added, "It's going to be terrible." The other three girls nodded in agreement.  
  
Lunch went alright. Velvet couldn't help but notice that Ginny wasn't eating. She was writing in that little book AGAIN. What could she possibly have needed to write about since that morning? Nothing interesting happened.  
  
The rest of the day went well, boring. But well nonetheless. Homework was light for the first day, but History of Magic and Charms weren't the most exciting class. Defense Against the Dark Arts though, was truly an interesting experience. Professor Gilderoy Lockhart must have been THE most self-centered prat she had EVER encountered in her entire eleven years of existence. He made them take a quiz on him. Such as "What his favorite color was" and "Name the Thirteen Books That Have Been Published About Me". Honestly. Ginny and Velvet sat together, and Christie and Jennifer sat behind them. "Mum fancies Lockhart." Ginny said, giggling. "Can't see why though. I doubt he's ever fallen in love with anything other than a mirror." "Indeed." Velvet agreed, grinning up at the blond man.  
  
The first day at Hogwarts came to an end at dinner time, where the girls giggled and talked, and ate. And Velvet had the chance to meet THE Harry Potter, the one Ginny had talked about for half an hour straight.. Some. Time. oO; Yeah.  
  
The girls all trudged up to the dormitories, and Ginny, Velvet, Christie, and Jennifer all got ready for bed. Yawning, they crawled into their beds, Velvet looked over to Ginny's bed. The curtains were drawn, and her wand tip was lit, casting the shadow of the girl across the scarlet curtain. She was hunched over that little diary again, and giggled once or twice. "Ginny. What ARE you doing?" Velvet asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing, Velvet. Just. Writing, that's all." Velvet shook her head, and made a mental note to find some way to get the diary, and read it. Just to see what was so interesting about it that made Ginny want to write in it twenty- four-seven. "Goodnight." Velvet called, and she received two replies. Shaking her head, she leaned over, and blew out the oil lamp next to her bed, before drawing the curtains, and falling asleep.  
  
During the night. A dream pierced Velvet's mind. It was like she was seeing it through someone else's eyes. Her father's eyes. She looked out of the brown hued eyes at a woman with dark blonde hair lying in a hospital room bed, a baby with a tuft of dark hair on her head, and blue eyes. "Let's call her Velvet, Thomas." The woman said, and "Thomas" nodded. "It's a perfect name, Claire." Flashforward. The man stood there, "Claire. Please stay! For Velvet's sake!" The woman, now around 4 years older, shook her head. "No Thomas. Things just AREN'T working out!" She grabbed her suitcase, and walked out of the house. Flashforward "Now Velvet. You are going to live with Grandmother and Grandfather." A small girl with shoulder- length dark hair looked up at the man with wide eyes. "But where are you going, father?" She asked, "I. I am going away." He said, tears leaked from his eyes as he looked down at his daughter. Everytime he looked at her he felt like he was stabbed in the chest, she looked so much like her mother, and he just couldn't stand it anymore. "Now when I leave, you knock on the door, and wait for someone to answer. Stay here until Grandmother or Grandfather comes to the door." He said, and hugged her tightly as he cried. "I love you, Velvet. Remember that, sweetie." He kissed her gently on the forehead, and walked back to his car, sighing heavily, and got in, turning the ignition, and pulling out of the driveway. Flashfoward. Ten minutes later. Thomas Thorne stood in his living room, a pistol in his hand. He had left no note, just the few words to his daughter that he loved her. He sighed, took a breath, and pulled the trigger. Black. Everything went black. 


	3. Talking to Tom and Into the Chamber

Velvet woke up in a cold sweat. She had often had this dream, though she had never known why. It always upset her. She reached up, and brushed away tears that leaked from her eyes. "Merlin. These dreams have to stop!" She told herself, and rolled over, falling asleep once more. This time, into black. Just black, bleak, dreamless sleep.  
  
_skipAHEADinTIMEnow_  
  
The rest of the year went alright for Velvet. The occasional mishap in Potions would get her a detention time spent dusting the storage closet in Snape's classroom. Besides Potions, |which she was just barely hanging on by a thread| she was doing well in her classes. Defense Against the Dark Arts classes grew worse and worse. They were so incredibly boring, and Lockhart did not seem to have a CLUE as to what he was doing. It was lunacy, absolute lunacy that the Headmaster of the school could hire such a complete git to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was learning absolutely NOTHING in that class. She also didn't understand how one man, possibly younger than thirty years old, could do SO many wondrous things. After all. He HAD spent a WHOLE year with a yeti.  
  
Students had been petrified. It was rather odd. Velvet wasn't terribly worried about being petrified, though she was muggle-born. She never went anywhere alone, always with Christie or Jennifer, most of the time both. Only Ginny was the one who seemed a bit distant.  
  
Velvet had noticed Ginny writing a lot more in that silly little journal. So. One night. Velvet decided to see what was so great about it. She waited for Ginny to fall asleep, and she crept out of her bed. She knew that Ginny kept the diary tucked beneath her pillow every night, and put it in her bag when she left for class in the morning. So, Velvet pulled out her wand, drew the curtains, and got under the covers "Lumos" She whispered, and the tip of her wand lighted, she opened the diary, and stared. The pages were BLANK! As in there was NOTHING on them! What on earth. She ran her fingers over the yellow-ish pages. "Stupid things." She muttered. And got an idea. She reached out, and pulled a quill from her bedside table, and an ink well. Dipping the quill into the ink, she wrote "November 17, 1992" She lifted her quill, as if to think of something else to write, and the words vanished. She stared. And blinked, rubbing the spot where the ink was. The paper was dry. How very very odd. She touched the quill to the page again, "Dear Diary" She wrote, and tried to think of something else to write. She couldn't exactly write 'Hello my name is Velvet Thorne and I stole this diary from my best friend to see what was so great about it'.Could she? Suddenly, words appeared on the page, "I, Dear Girl, Am NO Diary." Velvet stared, and then she raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I was a girl?" She asked it, and the words vanished, words re-appeared. "Well I would hope that a boy would not have handwriting such as your own. It's rather sissy and frilly-like. Too neat, and too small. Not at ALL like a man's handwriting." The words came and vanished, and Velvet had to giggle. "So. If you are not a diary, then what are you?" She asked it, and it's reply came "I am a boy. Sixteen years old if you must know, my name is Tom Riddle. And my dear girl, whom might you be?" "Tom Riddle." She said softly to herself, before dipping her quill into the ink. "My name is Velvet Thorne, age eleven. And you already knew I was a girl." She waited, and a few seconds later, more words appeared. "Well. Velvet. What an interesting name." Velvet sighed, "Yes yes. Everyone and their brother says that." She wrote, and sighed, this Tom Riddle person was rather interesting. "So how did you get a hold of me?" Tom asked, "Well. My friend Ginny has been writing to you for quite a while. And I was trying to figure out what was so great about you that had her writing to you every chance she got." "Ah yes. Virginia seems to like writing to me. Though she has grown somewhat boring. It's easy to control her though." Velvet nodded, and then stopped. WHAT? Did he just say. Write, rather. CONTROL??? She shook her head, "What do you MEAN by 'control', Tom?" "Oh, nothing that concerns you, Velvet dearest." "Well it is rather late, Tom. I shall be getting back to bed now." "I bid you goodnight, dear girl." Velvet shook her head, and decided to dispose of the diary, it was NOT a good thing, Velvet decided, for anyone to have in their possession. She pulled the drawer to her bed-side table, and opened it, pulling out the extra parchment, quills, and inkwells. She took a fingernail, and peeled along the lining of paper at the bottom, and pulled it up. There was a small niche in the wood, and she put her fingernail in it, and pulled up. A false-bottomed drawer. She dropped the diary in, and replaced the false-bottom, putting the paper back in, and then her parchment, quill, and inkwells. "I'll dispose of YOU tomorrow." She whispered, before extinguishing her wand, and rolling over, going back to bed.  
  
The next day, Ginny screamed, awaking the whole house. "What's wrong, Gin?" Jennifer asked, "IT'S GONE!" She shrieked, looking around frantically. She started tearing apart the room, pulling all of the sheets and bedding off of her bed, shaking the hangings, throwing things out of her bedside drawer. "It's GONE! My DIARY!" She sounded as if she were in tears. "Don't worry, Gin. You'll find it. It's Saturday. Go back to sleep." Ginny climbed into her bed, "I have to find it. It's got to be around here somewhere." She hastily got dressed, and ran out of the room.  
  
A pang of guilt hit her in the stomach as she heard how distressed Ginny was over the loss of her diary. However, she got up, and showered, and dressed in her uniform |No Robes on Saturday! YAY! (| She brushed out her hair, and added in a few uber-fun glittery clips. She grabbed her bag, and while the other two girls were showering and getting ready, Velvet pulled out the diary, placed it in her bag, and headed out of the dorms.  
  
When she got down to the common room, she stared. It was disheveled just like the girls dorms were, sofa and chair cushions littered the floor, as well as books. Tables were overturned, and paintings were hanging crookedly. A mournful Ginny sat in a cushion-less chair, crying. "Ginny. It was just a diary." Ron tried to tell her, and she looked up. Her eyes absolutely livid with a burning rage. "Of course YOU wouldn't understand Ron!" She yelled, and burst into tears, running back up the stairs into the dorms.  
  
Velvet swapped looks with Ron, and shook her head, before heading out of the Common Room, and tried to figure out a place to dispose of the diary. She could do it on the grounds, but Ginny could be watching from the window. What about the lake? No. It wouldn't sink, it would just float there on the water, and some OTHER unsuspecting student could come across it. "I know where." She said to herself with a grin, and took off down the hallway towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She could flush it down the loo! Good idea! She stopped outside of the bathroom, out of breath, and peeked in. The coast was clear. Wait. Wasn't it ALWAYS clear? No one much liked to go into Myrtle's bathroom because of the ghost. She was such a pessimistic person, no one liked her much, either. Always crying, and moping about her death. Honestly. She had been dead for what? Fifty years? I think that's a long enough time to get over one's death.  
  
Poking her head into the bathroom, she blinked. "Hello?" She called, and no one answered. Odd. She walked in, and went into a stall, opening the door, she put in the diary, having no clue that Myrtle had been inhabiting the U- Bend of it. She tried to flush it. But it didn't work, backfired, and the toilet started to fill up with water. "Great." She mumbled, and just ran. Ginny wouldn't look in there anyways.  
  
A few days later, during dinner, Ginny and Velvet were sitting near Harry Potter and Co. They were talking in hushed whispers. Velvet caught snippets of their conversation, "Tom Riddle's diary" "Hagrid" "A dead muggle-born" And so on. Ginny gasped, as she heard Harry talk of the diary. There was a quidditch match that day, but it was canceled, and all students were sent back to their dormitories. Word was, Hermione Granger and a Ravenclaw Prefect. Penelope I believe her name was, the two had been petrified. While all the commotion was going on, Ginny went into the boys' dormitories, and tore apart the room, until she found Tom Riddle's diary. She ran back up into the girls' dorms, and into her bed, drawing the curtains, she started talking to it once more. Ginny seemed considerably happier during the next few days. But what happened next was a complete nightmare.  
  
Velvet sat up in her dormitory, it was near ten o'clock. And the students were supposed to be in their House territories by nine, and there were only three occupants of the four that were in the dorm. "One of us should go tell Professor McGonagall." Said Christie, "Velvet, why don't you do it? You were closest to her." Velvet looked at them, and sighed. "Fine." Velvet got up, and crept out of the dorm, and went to find Professor McGonagall. She found her patrolling the halls, "Miss Thorne, what may I ask, are you doing out of your bed at this hour?" Velvet gulped, "It's Ginny Weasley, Ma'am. She's not in the dormitories, and she's nowhere else to bed found!" Professor McGonagall stared at her, "Miss Thorne, do you know of anything. Odd, that Ginny perhaps might have been doing, or do you have ANY clue at all where she might be?" Velvet wrung her hands nervously, "Well. Lately. She's been writing in this. Diary." "A diary?" Repeated Professor McGonagall. "Yes, I got it from her. Trying to see what was in it, and when I wrote something. Someone wrote back!" She told her, and McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "Who was it that wrote back?" "His name was. Tom. Yeah. That's it. Tom. Tom Riddle." "Dear me. Miss Thorne, go back to your house, and tell the prefects there, and Percy Weasley, the head boy, to make sure NO ONE leaves the house common room or dormitories." She sighed, and rushed off to warn the other heads of houses, and pass on the report, and then she went off to find Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Velvet obeyed her orders, and went after this, she went off to bed. She sighed softly, trying to figure out what could have possibly happened to Ginny. The thought that the monster that had been petrifying students had taken her into the Chamber was preposterous, and had never crossed her mind. She was awake for several more hours, and heard nothing about it. And ended up falling asleep.  
  
Another dream. BAM! She was in a car, six years old. Her grandparents and she were coming home from going out to eat dinner at a restaurant for her Grandfather's seventy-third birthday. It was pouring rain, and her grandmother, Beatrix, had just told a joke, they were laughing. Rain poured down onto the roads, making them slippery, and the world outside of the small white car was blurry. The roads were flooded, and suddenly, the car hydroplaned. Her grandfather, Robert, lost control of the car, and it fishtailed, swerving, and drove off the rode. It hit a telephone pole, and wrapped around it. Beatrix and Robert were killed, Robert instantly, and Beatrix of blood loss shortly after. Velvet sat in the middle of the backseat, escaping from the car when an ambulance got there with a dislocated shoulder, and cuts all over. They took the three of them to the hospital, where Velvet was treated, she was scared out of her wits. A six year old girl abandoned by everyone in her life. She stared from the hospital bed she lay in, her arms, legs, and torso wrapped up because of the shattered glass slicing through her tender skin. One hundred and thirty seven stitches in all. And no mother or father or caring family friend there to comfort her. Just the nurse, Julie, who sat and read to her every night. Velvet awoke once more, it was two hours later, and Christie and Jennifer sat up, sitting on Ginny's bed, looking forlorn. Velvet got up, and walked over to them, "What's wrong?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Christie looked tearily up at her, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh Velvet!" She cried, "There's these awful rumors going around that the thing that has been petrifying the students took Ginny into the Chamber!" Velvet stood there, stark still. "No." She whispered, "No no no.." She said again, sinking to the floor, and burying her face in her hands.  
  
|A/N. Man. That's uber Mary-Sue-ish. I'm sorry. XD| 


End file.
